filkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of filk albums
This is a list of Filk albums. A *Across the Borders (Lief Sorbye) *Acts of Creation (CONduit 3) *Again Congenial Filk (ConGenial II) *Alien Salad Abduction (Chris Conway) *Aliens Ate My Homework (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Alive and Filking (Roberta Rogow) *Among Friends (On the Mark) *Amusing Filk (Teri and the Space Pirates) *Anarchy & Rapture (Annwn) *Anchored To the Wind (Nancy Louise Freeman) *And Then She Said (Annwn) *And They Say I've Got Talent (Tom Smith) *Archetype Cafe (Talis Kimberley) *Archives of Ages to Come (Emerald Rose) *As Good As Any (Echo's Children) *As Good As Any, Version 2 (Echo's Children) *Assembly Required (Puzzlebox) *At High Tide (Clam Chowder) *Auditory Confusion (Ambulatory CONFusion, 1988) *Aussiecon II: The Wail from Down Under (Aussiecon 2) *Austin Ditty Limits (NASFiC 1985) *Avalon Rising (album) (Avalon Rising) B *Baconspiracy (the great Luke Ski) *Badgers, Gophers, & Squirrels, Oh My (Tom Smith) *Balance (Julia Ecklar) *Balance of Nature (Alexander James Adams) *Balticon Tapes *Bamboo Wind (Kathy Mar) *Bardic Lug (W. Scott Snyder) *A Barroom Bransle (Annwn) *Bawdy Beautiful, The (?) *Bayfilk I: Crazies (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Best of Bayfilk I (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk I: Concert (Bayfilk I) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume I (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Concert, Volume II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: The Best of Bayfilk II (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk II: Bayfilk Dredgings (Bayfilk II) *Bayfilk III: Back Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Center Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Concert On Stage (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk III: Stage Struck (Bayfilk III) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Backlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Cyberlite (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Encore (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Footlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Limelight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bayfilk 4 & 5: Spotlight (Bayfilk 4 & 5) *Bears All (Graham Leathers) *Bedlam Cats (Cynthia McQuillin & Dr. Jane Robinson) *belaboring the obvious (Spider Robinson) *Bending Tradition (Emerald Rose) *Best of Chi-Con IV (Chi-Con IV) *Best of ConStellation (World Science Fiction Convention, 1983) *Best of Filkcon West (FilkCon West, 1982?) *Best of OVFF *Between the Lines (On the Mark) *Bin There Dun That (CONduit 4) *Bit of Ireland (Marty Burke) *Blindsight (Blake Hodgetts) *Blue on Green (Rob Wullenjohn) *Blues for Dumuzi (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Boggy Spew (4 Shillings Short) *Bootleg (Tempest) *Border Patrol (Firebird Arts and Music) *Box of Fairies (Gwen Knighton) *Brandywine (Off Centaur Productions) *A Breeze Through the CONduit (CONduit 1) *Brobdingnagian Fairy Tales (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Broceliande (Margaret Davis & Kristoph Klover) *Burning West Indies (Meg Davis) *Butter Side Down (Nate Bucklin) *By Request Live at DucKon 19 (Talis Kimberley) *By The Sword (Meg Davis) C *CactusCon Choruses (NaSFiC 1987) *Call the Names (Heather Dale) *Captain Jack & the Mermaid (Meg Davis) *Carmen Miranda's Ghost (Leslie Fish & Vic Tyler) *Carpe Dementia (the great Luke Ski) *Carry Me Home (Unknown) *Castles and Skyscrapers (Urban Tapestry) *Cat and the Fiddle (Alexander James Adams) *Cat O' Nine Tales *Cecilia Eng - Live! (Cecilia Eng) *Celtic Circle Dance (Joe Bethancourt) *Celtic Renaissance Wedding (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Celtic Stone *Challenger Memorial (OCP) *Chapel, Court, & Countryside *Cheap Hooch *Chickasaw Mountain (Leslie Fish) *Children of the Future (Karen Willson) *Chris Conway Live (Chris Conway) *Choice Fair *Circles in the Grain (Dandelion Wine) *Claddagh Walk, The (Meg Davis) *Coda: Thoughts of Yesterday *Coffee, Computers, and Song (Steve Savitzky) *Cold Iron (Kipling/Fish) *Come Away to the Hills (Annwn) *ConCerto in A Filk Minor (ConCerto 1990) *ConChord: Concert (ConChord I) *ConChord II: Dreams and Nightmares (ConChord II) *ConChord II: The Joy of Singing (ConChord II) *ConChord II: Mr. Author (ConChord II) *ConChord II: There's a Filksing Here Tonight! (ConChord II) *ConChord 3: Black Unicorn (ConChord III) *ConGenial (ConGenial, 1989) *Contabile (CONtabile, 1989) *Copyright Challenged (Various) *Cosmic Concepts More Complete (Diane Gallagher) *Cosmic Connection (The Great Broads of the Galaxy) *Courtly Airs (NorEasCon, 1989) *Creme de la Phlegm *Crossroads (Steve Macdonald) *Crosstown Bus *Current Obsessions *Cut to Rhythms D *Dancing Flames (Phoenix) *Dancing World, A (Echo's Children) *Dangerous Heroes (Michael Longcor) *Dark Moon Circle (Cynthia McQuillin) *Debasement Tapes (Tom Smith) *Delusions of Adequacy (Gary Hanak) *Delusions of Grandeur (Graham Leathers) *Diana Gallagher . . . Live! (Diana Gallagher) *Dichotomy (Gary Siler) *Divine Intervention (Julia Ecklar) *Dodging Lodging (4 Shillings Short) *Domino Death (Tom Smith) *Done the Impossible (Various Artists) *Don't Ask (Frank Hayes) *Dragon Dreamz *Dream of a Far Light (Wild Mercy) *Dream of Light Horses (Meg Davis) *Dream Is Alive! Music of the Space Shuttles, The (Joe Ellis) *Dreamflights (Musicon 1992 & 1993) *Dr. Jane's Remains (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Dr. Jane's Science Notes (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Drunken Angel (Michael Longcor) E *Echoes on the Wind *Eleven (Second Millenium Non-CD) Songs *Escape from Mundania (Barry & Sally Childs-Helton) *Enchantment (Uffington Horse) F *Face on Mars, The (Dandelion Wine) *Faire To Remember, A (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Falling Toward Orion (Bill Roper) *Familiar Promise, A (Alexander James Adams) *Fanboys 'N Da Hood (the great Luke Ski) *Fantom Voices (FanTom (Tom Nanson)) *Fellow Workers (Utah Phillips and Ani DiFranco) *Fellowship! *Fever Season (FAM) *Field of Fire (Michael Longcor & Emrys Atkinson) *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 1 *Filk 2K: ChiCon 2000, Vol 2 *Filk Dreams (FilkOntario 9) *Filk From a Developing Country (Juliane Honisch) *Filk Memories *Filk Notes *Filk Under the Bridge (Consonance 1990) *Filk Was Great, The *Filking in the Small Rooms *FilkCONtinental 1999 *Filks that Pass in the Night *Finity's End (OCP) *Fire Dream *Fire in the Sky (Jordin Kare) *Firestorm--Songs of the Third World War (Leslie Fish) *First Contact (Black Book Band) *Flies By Night (Time Lines) *Flights of Fantasy (Time Lines) *Flying Island *Folk Songs for Folk who Ain't Even Been Yet (Leslie Fish & The Dehorn Crew) *Folk Songs for Solar Sailors (Leslie Fish & The Dehorn Crew) *Following Wind *For Amusement Only (Rob Balder) *Forgiveness Day *Fossil Fever (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Four on the Floor *Fragile Wall (Clif flynt and Mary Ellen Wessels) *Frank Hayes - Live (Frank Hayes) *Free-Fall and Other Delights *Freedom, Flight, & Fantasy (FAM) *From the Discworld (David Greenslade) *From the Hazel Tree (Echo's Children) *Funniest Computer Songs, The (Vince Emery) *Furry Fantasies II G *Gather Day (Steve Macdonald) *Geek Mythology (Eben Brooks) *Genesis (Julia Ecklar) *Golden Filk *Grandma Went Out With a Bang *Grated Hits (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Gravity's Edge *The Grey Cocked Hat (Annie Lore) *Grim Roper *Gypsy's Home, A - Songs of the Roving Life (Heather Alexander) H *Hair of the Frog (Three Weird Sisters) *Harlequinade: NolaCon II *Harlequinery (Nolacon II, Worldcon 1988) *Harmony Heifers (Harmony Heifers) *Harmony in Practice (Cecilia Eng) *Harvest Season: Second Cutting (Alexander James Adams) *Heartburn *Hearth and the Hive, The (Talis Kimberley) *Heather Alexander - Live *Hello, Stranger (Erica Neely) *Her Fabulous Debut *Heralds, Harpers, and Havoc *High Wings (Aislinn) *Homecoming Marcon (Tom Smith) *The Horsetamer's Daughter (Julia Ecklar) *How Many of Them Can We Make Die *Hysterrically Inaccurate (Boogie Knights) I *I Promised Eli (Catherine Faber) *I Sing the Body Acoustic (Joe Giacoio) *I-Filk (Chris Weber) *In Space No One Can Hear You Scream *Insh'Allah (Heather Alexander) *Into the Fire (Phoenix) *Irish Drinking Songs for Cat Lovers (Marc Gunn) *It's About Time (The Bringers (with Joe Bethancourt)) *It's Sister Jenny's Turn to Throw the Bomb (Leslie Fish) *iTom 1.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 2.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 3.0 (Tom Smith) *iTom 4.0 (Tom Smith) J *Journey's Done *Juanita Coulson ... Live! *Just Me and My Guitar (Eben Brooks) K *Kathy Mar Live! (Kathy Mar) *Keepers of the Flame *Kelptic OddYaSee *Kha-Khan's Lament *Kilted For Her Pleasure (Marc Gunn) *King of Filk *Kitchen Junk Drawer (Michael Longcor) L *Labyrinth of Shadows (Lawrence Dean) *Ladies of Trade Town (Lee Martindale & Friends) *Lady in Veils and other dreams (Valerie Housden) *Lady of Lies (Beth Stevens) *Larry Warner: On Deck #11 (Larry Warner) *Last Hero On Earth, The (Tom Smith) *Laughter & Laments (Rhodri James) *Leftovers (Clam Chowder) *Leslie Fish - Live! (Leslie Fish} *Less Than Art (Ookla the Mok) *License to Busk (Graham Leathers) *Life's Flame (Heather Alexander) *Little Rat Music, A (LA Con II, Worldcon 1984) *Live at Dennos (Meg Davis) *Live at GAFilk (Tom Smith) *Live at the Starry Plough (Annwn) *Live from Digeri-Douze *Living Through History (Joanna Cazden) *Logick (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Loose Cannons (The Jolly Rogers) *Lovers Enchained, The (Annwn) *Lovers, Heroes, & Rogues (Michael Longcor) *Lovers, Lore, & Loss M *Made By Magic (Kathy Mar and Zander Nyrond) *Magic, Moondust, & Melancholy (FAM) *Making Speech Free *Manhattan Sleeps *A Man in Chain Mail (Draco Stormdancer) *Marcon Grows Up *Margaret Middleton at Bayfilk I (Margaret Middleton) *Masquerading as Human (The Duras Sisters) *Masterharper of Pern *Meg Davis ... Live! *Memories of Middle Earth (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Mercedes Lackey - Live! *Merlin's Descendants (Heather Alexander) *Michael Longcor - Live! *Michael Longcor - Undead! *Michief (S.J. Tucker) *Mid-Life Crisis *Midsummer *Millennium Pandemonium I *Millennium Pandemonium II *Minus Ten and Counting (OCP) *Mixed Cargo *Mobius Street (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Moon Shadows (Cynthia McQuillin) *More Vocals in the Monitors (W. Randy Hoffman) *Mr.Smith Goes to the Hospital *Murder, Mystery, & Mayhem *Music After Midnight *Music of Wonderland (Meg Davis) *My Favorite Sings (Kathy Mar) *Mythcreants (Tricky Pixie) *Myths and Urban Legends (Urban Tapestry) N *Naked Banjos *Never Set the Cat on Fire (Frank Hayes) *Never Too Old to Dream (Robin W Bailey) *Nex Monoceroti, Per Risibus (Brobdingnagian Bards) *No Quarter *Norman and Saxon *North Coast Cabaret *Not Everybody Dies (Erica Neely) *Not Forgotten *Now O *Oathbound (Mercedes Lackey) *Oathbreakers (Mercedes Lackey) *Of Shoes and Ships (Cecilia Eng) *Oh, The Horror! (Boogie Knights) *Oh Okay LA (Ookla the Mok) *On a Bright Wind (Kathy Mar) *On Filkley Moor *On the Drift (Bedlam Bards) *One Filk, Two Filk, Old Filk, New Filk (Roberta Rogow) *Orion's Belt: Tomorrow Morning *Other Times, Other Places *Our Fathers of Old *OVFF Beat *OVFF Concert I *OVFF Concert II *OVFF Kilter *OVFF the Wall *Owlflight *Owling At the Moon (Bill and Brenda Sutton) P *Parody Violation (Jordin Kare) *Passing Through (Bill Sutton) *Past & Future Tense *Past Due *Pegasus Winners, Collection 1 (1984-1993) *Peter Beagle - Live! (Peter S. Beagle) *Phil, Philk and Philched (Philip Allcock) *Piece of the Action (S.P.O.C.K.) *Pirate Gold (Jolly Rogers) *Please Stand By (Technical Difficulties) *Pleasure in the OVFFing *Plugged (Tom Smith) *Plus Ça Change/Plus C'est La Même Chose (Kathy Mar) *Pogue Mahone Means Kiss My Arse (Captain Black Jack Murphy) *Pot Luck (Awenydd) *Prelude: Tomorrow's Promise (Windbourne) *Pretty Little Dead Girl (Seanan McGuire and friends) *Princess of Flowers (Margaret Davis) *The Programmer and the Elves (EastCoast Filk) *Psycho Potpourri (the great Luke Ski) Q *Quarks & Quests (OCP) R *Rainbow's Edge (Nate Bucklin) *Rambling the Galaxy (Dave Clement) *Rat Mastersongs (LAConII, World Science Fiction Convention 1984) *Reality Check! (Graham Leathers) *Reap the Wind (Steve Macdonald) *Rebel Voices *Rebel Yells (ConFederation, Worldcon 1986) *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume One *Rec Room Rhymes: Volume Two *Red Roses and Dead Things (Seanan McGuire) *Resolutions *Retro Rocket Science (Jeff & Maya Bohnhoff) *Return of the Guardians (David Arkenstone) *Rich Fantasy Lives (Rob Balder) *Ride Back In Time (Joe Bethancourt) *Rifles & Rhymes (Juanita Coulson) *Rite the First Time (Three Weird Sisters} *Road to Roswell (Karen Linsley) *Road to Santiago (Heather Dale) *Rookery, The (Sam Baardman) *Rose for Iconoclastes (Stephen Brust) *Rose Tatoo"Live": Trains, Tramps, & Traditions *Roundworm (Bob Kanefsky) *Rubenesque (The Duras Sisters) S *Scarborough Faire (Richard Searles) *Screams of the Vegetables (Bucconeer - 1998 WorldCon) *Sea-Dog, See Dog (Tom Lewis) *Sea of Stars (Judith Hayman) *Second Nature (Kat Eggleston) *Serious Steel (Leslie Fish & Joe Bethancourt) *Serrated Edge (Tempest) *Seven Miles a Second (Bill Roper) *Shadow Spun (Cynthia McQuillin) *Shadow Stalker (Heather Alexander) *Shadowbeast (Escape Key) *Shadows of the Bunghole (the great Luke Ski) *Shai Dorsai *Shake the Dust Off (Bill Roper) *Shattered Dreams (Mike Whitaker) *Shoggoth on the Roof (H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society) *Silent Planet (Syntax) *Sing a Song of SETI (Dr.Seti) *Sing Language (Musical Chairs) *Singer in the Shadows (Cynthia McQuillin) *Sins of Comission (Tom Smith) *Sins of Comission 2 (Tom Smith) *Sir Christèmas (Broceliande) *Skybound (Leslie Fish) *Smell No Evil (Ookla the Mok) *Smoked Fish and Friends (Leslie Fish) *Snow Magic (OCP-53) *Solar Sailors (Leslie Fish) *Solitaire (Jordan Mann) *Some Dreams Are Worth Having (Judith Proctor) *Some See the Glass Half Empty (Eric Coleman) *Something to Sell at My Gigs (Tom Tuerff) *Song of the Stars (Con-Chord 3: Space & Future) *Songbird (Kathy Mar) *Songs For the Night Sky (Emerald Rose) *Songs of the Cat *Songs of Ireland (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs of the Dorsai *Songs of the Muse (Brobdingnagian Bards) *Songs that Go Filk in the Night (OVFF II) *Songsmith *Songspinner *Sophia Speaks *Sound OVFF (OVFF 5) *Sounds Familiar v1 (Tom Smith) *Southwind *Space Heroes and Other Fools (Julia Ecklar, Anne Prather and Leslie Fish) *Spiritride (Mark Shepherd) *SSR at 1's Recordings *St. Elmo's Fire (Duane Elms) *Stardust County (Nancy Louise Freeman) *Starlit Jewel *Stars Fall Home (Seanan McGuire) *Station Break (Technical Difficulties) *Step Out of Time *Stewed *Stop Me Before I Filk Again (Adam Goss) *Stirrin' Up the Spirits *Storming Heaven (Avalon Rising) *Storyteller (Anne Harlan Prather) *Straight and Twisted (Jordin Kare) *Strangers No More *Stuff and Nonsense *Sun & Shadow (Golden Bough) *Sunken Treasures *Superman's Midlife Crisis *Super Secret (Ookla the Mok) *Surfacing *Surfing to Mecca (Tempest) *Sushi & High Tea (Urban Tapestry) *Swing the Cat (Meg Davis) *Synthetic Filker, The (Joe Ellis) T *Take Out the Trash *Tangles (S.J. Tucker) *Tapeworm I (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm II (Bob Kanefsky) *Tapeworm III (Bob Kanefsky) *Telling Takes Me Home *Tempus Fugitives (Black Book Band) *Thirteen (Vixy & Tony) *That Great Big Way Out There (Joe Bethancourt) *There's a Filksing Here Tonight *This Heavy Heart *This Space for Rent *Through Lands and Waters Wide *Time Lines: Takes Flight (Time Lines) *Time Winds Tavern *Tinker Tailor Soldier Singer *Tired of this Exile (James Donal Faulkner) *To The Point *To Touch a Dream *To Touch The Stars *Tom Smith and His Digital Acoustic Compilation (Tom Smith) *Too Much Stuff (the great Luke Ski) *Toyboat (Toyboat) *Traveller (Julia Ecklar) *Tresses *The Trial of Lancelot (Heather Dale) *Triune *Turn of the Wheel *Tusks Are Optional (Mark Bernstein) U *Uncharted Stars (Cynthia McQuillin) *unCONVENTIONal (the great Luke Ski) *Under the Gripping Beast (Echo's Children) *The Undertaker's Horse (Leslie Fish/Rudyard Kipling) *UnReal Estate (FAM) *UnSeelie Self (Alexander James Adams) V *VIbrations *A View To a Filk (Ju Honisch & Katy Droege-Macdonald) *Vocals Up a Third (Randy Hoffman) *Voices Going West W *Wackademia (Dr. Jane Robinson) *Walkabout (Julia Ecklar) *Wanderlust (Heather Alexander) *Warrior Maid (Draco Stormdancer) *Wassail Test (VLB Recording) *Wassaliens and Other Unexpected Noises (Zander Nyrond) *Water Over the Bridge (Nate Bucklin) *We Have Fed You All For a Thousand Years (Utah Phillips) *Weekend Filker (Gary Hanak) *Welcome to the Current Middle Ages (Baldwin of Erebor) *What a Ripoff! Vol. 1 (the great Luke Ski) *What Color is your Dragon? (Marc Gunn) *What's a Hoosier? (Juanita Coulson and Michael Longcor) *Wheelchair in High Gear (Renee Alper) *Where No Man ... *Where the Magic is Real (FILKOntario 8, April 1998) *Who Fears the Devil (Joe Bethancourt) *Who Let Him In Here? (Tom Smith) *Wicked Girls (Seanan McGuire) *Windsinger (Pat Brown) *Winter Celebrations (Windbourne) *Whiskers in the Jar (Marc Gunn) *Witch's Dance (Cynthia McQuillin & Dr. Jane Robinson) *Witch Way to Reality (Juliane Honisch & Katy Droege) *Woad Warrior (SilverCon 2, Las Vegas 1993) *Wolfrider's Reflection (Julia Ecklar) *Wolves & Changelings (Talis Kimberley) *Worst Album Ever (the great Luke Ski) Y *Yankee Doodles (Paul Mac Donald) *Yes? - No?! - Yes!!! Z *Zen Capuccino